In order to compensate for axially effective pipe deformations so-called axial compensators are built into a piping system. Among the known types are the stuffing-box type which can as a result of its construction permit considerable axial displacements but which at the same time seals poorly and only reacts and adjusts in response to considerable forces sufficient to overcome friction.
Smaller axial displacements are taken care of by corrugated compensator tubes with no internal guide. Such compensators are dangerous in that they can be kinked if not guided and supported perfectly.
In addition there are corrugated compensator tubes with internal guides wherein inner overlapping tubular extensions interconnect the connector sleeves inside the corrugated compensator tube and serve as an axial guide. The considerable disadvantage of compensators with internal guiding is that the guides do not limit inward or outward movement and in particular under large pressurization and correspondingly large movements the corrugated compensator tube can be destroyed by being stretched too much. This disadvantage can only be alleviated by the use of expensive devices built onto the outside of the corrugated tube compensator.